Gynxx
by Loudy
Summary: The story of what happened after Scourge and Bone died. Unique. Severe lemons and a lot of violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

So this is what BloodClan has resulted to become. Weak, scattered, unorganized in any civilized sense at all. Not that we ever really were, but at least there was some form of control there… now we just run around the town killing whoever dares get in our way. There is no friendship, no family loyalty. A cat could kill their brother and not even care. The only relationships that are ever seen in the town are mates, but that's only instinct kicking in to keep our BloodClan heritage alive by reproducing. There is no love between them.

We all thought that with both Scourge and Bone gone there would be less violence and rape, but we wrong. It only got worse. I can't even leave my home without finding some tom fucking a random she-cat in one of the alleys.

Some days I wish that someone would just come in and take control. There is nothing anyone could do to make things worse here.


	2. Son

I padded down the alleys, looking around anxiously, hoping that Rix was busy with some other she-cat today. I was in no mood to fight the pervert off- I had mouths to feed and the sooner I found something for my three kits the better. I slipped past Rix's corner. My ears flattened as I heard him banging around in a large cardboard box and felt almost relieved that I didn't have any she-kits in my litter.

I turned down the next alley and began to search through the garbage behind the butcher shop. They normally had good scraps, but most of the time I was too scared to come down this way because Rix generally controlled this part of the territory and he only ever let anyone take from it if they slept with him first or were pregnant with his kits, and I wasn't about to sleep with him for anything.

I quickly scrabbled through the scraps, coming up with a few decent ones to take back with me. I started to head back home, passing by Rix again. By now the banging had stopped and I could hear contented purrs coming from the box and could see part of Rix's leg and tail that told me he was laying on his back. I rolled my eyes as I heard him let out a moan of pleasure and slipped under the large garbage bin. I purred and nudged the scraps toward my kits. They purred in relief and gulped them down, the youngest and the smallest, whom I called Raze, nuzzling into my fur while he chewed more slowly than his brothers. I looked down at him. He had always worried me, being smaller and weaker than Lux and Shren. It didn't help much that Lux and Shren were constantly picking on him. I didn't get why they wouldn't leave him alone. He was always sweet and loving to them, shouldn't they act the same to him?

Raze yawned and curled up next to me. Lux narrowed his brilliant green eyes at him jealously and turned away, looking at Shren as if they were plotting something silently against him. I sighed and swept them over closer to me with my tail.

"Behave, both of you," I ordered. Lux opened his mouth to protest but closed it, obviously thinking better of it. He glared at me and Raze.

Shren wasn't as smart as his brother. "It's not fair. You love Raze more than us."

I shook my head. "No I don't. I love you all the same."

Lux snorted. "No, you love HIM more. He's the one you're always making a fuss over and yelling at us whenever we make fun of him or tell him to leave us alone we get in trouble and you've never punished him in his life- just because he looks like Dad!"

My eyes widened and I looked away from them, unnerved. "Lux, don't start. I have punished him before, and he does not get away with everything, and especially not because he looks like Bone."

Shren unsheathed his short but sharp claws at me. "Are you sure you're not just trying to make sure he wants to stay around so you can take him as your next mate?" "He's my son! I would never have sex with my son!" I snapped at him a little rougher than I should have, because he immediately burst into tears and ran out. I glared after him and looked down at Raze, relieved that he was at least asleep through the conversation.

Lux laid down and glanced to the space where Shren had disappeared through. "He's such an idiot." I grabbed him by his scruff and pulled him closer to me. He buried his face into my chest, sighing. "Can you find a new place for him to live before he ends up raping you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "He won't rape me." "Mom, he's a pervert for you. Last night he got hard when you were grooming him, remember? When you were done and went out to hunt, he started like, masturbating in the corner. It was disgusting. He already told me he wanted to be your mate the moment he was old enough to mate."

I bit my lip. "Seriously?"

He nodded. I sighed and got up, feeling angry at myself for not having seen Shren's intents sooner. "Stay here, and don't you dare touch Raze while I'm gone."


End file.
